


And Time Stood Still

by SeleneOphelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneOphelia/pseuds/SeleneOphelia
Summary: All he wanted was a little peace and quiet and to enjoy his life of freedom, but Severus Snape should know better than to think the fates will just let him sit and rot! A law he didn't even want to observe made his life into hell, but his salvation is to be found in the most unlikely of places.





	And Time Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the OC which will be introduced later. Warner Bros and JK Rowling own the right to Harry Potter. I gain nothing, nor do I want anything from this. 
> 
> This will be one of a few stories that I will be working on at one time. This will be however, the only one I am posting for the time being. I cannot promise the frequency of when I post (because my life is a ball of cray) but I will update!!!

  
  
  


**Prologue**

As the sun slowly began to rise pulling over the clouds it washed a rainbow of colors over the small town that Severus Snape called home.  Cokeworth had never been anything special, even at its peak when the cobblestone streets and mill houses had been new, the roofs shining with their thick coats of lacquer as they stood tall like soldiers in a row. In its present state, depressing would be a more appropriate word for those that lived there. Most of the homes were abandoned after the mill closed, the lack of lights shining through the windows made even the homes looked downtrodden.  Following the streets one would believe that most of the inhabitants of the area (referred to as Spinner’s End) were all quite old and poor, which for the most part was true. However, that was not the case for the man who was one of the last remaining people on his street. It was quite the opposite. Severus Snape was not an old man, and he was not exactly poor. While he was not a man of great means, he had funds enough to live a comfortable living, thanks in part to patents from potions he had marketed (under a nom de plume of course) and in part to the money that the Ministry of Magic had given him when he was released from Azkaban and awarded an Order of Merlin. The medal he had told them where to place it in a gruff and abrupt tone, but he had taken the coin purse. 

They had tried to name him a hero, to hoist him on their shoulders, for all of the things that he had done for them. For all of the things that he had done for what they called the war effort. It wasn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t who he was. He had never been and never would be a hero. Everything Severus had done from the very moment that Harry bloody Potter to Hogwarts was not for anyone but for the witch who had meant more to him than anything else in the world. Her son had seen fit to tell everyone in the wizarding world that Severus had been in love with her. While true, it had not been his to tell (even if it was one of the few reasons that he had been released from that hell they called a prison). 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if every witch with a tender heart or an empty purse hadn’t come knocking on his door, but no. They had made things much worse by naming him the most eligible bachelor, and tried to parade him around like chatel. Severus Snape was no one’s broodmare, but it seemed like things were about to get far, far worse. The ministry was going to go beyond their means, as always to ruin lives and dash hopes. For the greater good they always said, as if it would make things any better. Well, at least that is how Severus saw it. He sat now at his breakfast table, a cup of tea half to his lips as he unfolded the Daily Prophet. he had known it was coming, most of the older Order members had  In all honesty how could it not be the next step? With the idiocy of the Minister (which always seemed to be the case) a handful of Pureblood advisors and here it sat before him. Proof the man was nothing more than a stooge. Gently setting one of the two remaining cups from his mother’s only good tea set onto its saucer, Severus sighed and settled himself, before reading the article that he was sure was going to doom them all. 

**_Ministry of Magic Announces: Possible Marriage Law in the Works_ **

_ Today the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, announced that there was a possible marriage law in the works. Although it has been attempted many times, since the last time it was pass in the fourteenth century, it has never been approved. However, the Minister, and more specifically Senior Undersecretary Percy Weasley, seem to be adamant about pushing it through.  _

_ The Minister had this to say about it. “What we are trying to do is unprecedented, and  some might say dangerous, but we took a great deal of losses, our numbers are now at an all time low . Short of a law demanding pregnancies from all able witches this is the best we can do for the time being.” It is rather funny that the Minister said that this way though, as Percy Weasley reminded the Minister that it was part of the Marriage act. How odd for the Minister to try and hide such a fact, and to be reminded of it by a subordinate.  _

_ Shacklebolt made no excuses after that, explaining that the Maternity subsection that made one pregnancy a requirement after a year, was necessary to help bring the magical community population to where it once was. Very little  information was given on the status of the Marriage Law which is being named Ministerial Decree 8675309. Updates will follow as things are pushed through. Rumors have been circulating that Quidditch teams might be disbanded so that all able bodied members of society will be available. This reporter is very interested in where things may go, and how will things affect our country’s most eligible witches and wizards .  _

Tossing his paper onto the table in disgust he moved his hand to the tea up nearby and for a moment he thought about throwing it against a wall. Looking down at the fragile thing in his hand he shook his head and sipped his tea before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingertips before pinching the bridge of his nose. This did not bode well, fine, it did not bode well in his estimation. Quickly finishing his tea, he rose and began to gather the things he would need whilst out in Diagon Alley. 

It was going to take all of Severus’ strength to not go to the Ministry while he was out in town, to not go and see what sort of cockup Shacklebolt had gotten himself into to agree to let this idiotic thing go through. He was going back to Hogwarts, certain steps needed to be taken, supplies needed to be bought and upon looking down at his robes he realized he could do with some new clothes too. He was going to be paraded around, and made to be a part of what ever plot this was. He didn’t want this, but he supposed looking his best and being his grumpiest self was all that he could do to try and prevent it.  He would have to get ready, so he added a trip to Gringotts to the first part of his day and that was nothing he ever had looked forward to. Something about those Goblins gave him the shakes. Finally descending the stairs, and being sure to duck past the exposed wooden beam his mother had been so fond of, Severus stepped toward the fireplace. He stopped in his tracks and groaned at the familiar tapping an owl at his window. Letting the ugly bird in Severus didn’t even bother opening it the bird said it all. Looks like a stop to the Potter’s would be needed too. 

Moving slowly he headed this time towards the front door, a stream of profanity leaving his lips, that had his mother heard she would have slapped him, no doubt. Slamming the door behind him Severus stalked towards the edge of town. “I should have bloody fucking known I would never get any damned peace.” 


End file.
